


Sunday Mornings

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Morning time wakes you up before JD.
Relationships: Jason Dean/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Sunday Mornings

You wake up when the sun hits your face through the blinds, the warmth it’s giving your skin making you slowly open your groggy eyes, only for a smile to stretch out from your lips when you see Jason’s face close to yours. You approach your fingers to his face, caressing his cheek with your thumb for a moment, but you stop when he slightly moves from your touch, not wanting to wake him up. That’s when you notice the time on the clock behind him, telling you that it’s already pretty late. Not that you should care, since it’s only Sunday. Still, maybe it’ll be nice to make some breakfast for when your sleepy boyfriend wakes up, though it’ll probably be brunch judging by the time it is.

You press your lips against his forehead, the dark-haired boy stirring in his sleep because of it, and you give out a small smile before you try to move out of his arms. You instantly get stopped when he tightens his hold on you, the boy groaning and making you chuckle.

“ _No…_ ” He hides his face in the crook of your neck, his nose tinkling your skin. “ _Don’t leave yet…_ ”

“I’m not leaving, JD.” You move your hand so you can let your fingers go through his hair, slowly petting him. “I’m just gonna make us breakfast.”

He seems to hold you even closer to him. “ _No…_ ”

You give out a chuckle. “And why not?”

“Because… you keep me warm…” He starts trailing light kisses down your neck as he wakes up. “And I love you… so stay…”

“I love you too, Jason.” His heart flutter with happiness when you say those words back to him, staying by his side. “Ten more minutes…. Okay? Then we go eat breakfast.”

He can’t help but grin against your skin. “Deal.”


End file.
